


emotionally unstable

by delicatels



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angry Louis, M/M, One Shot, Sassy Harry, over dramatic, unexplained fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatels/pseuds/delicatels
Summary: when louis is angry about an unexplained fight and harry tries to fix things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my english class and passed this in and got a grade for it lmao

Louis and I walked noiselessly to the playground, where we'd spend our time fooling around like children. Our feet pattered somewhat heavily against the pavement of the long path, which was supposed to be a shortcut. I glanced over at him swiftly, tempted to start a conversation, but I felt the necessity to impede any possible, negative actions. Something was off about him, and I didn't want to deal with it.

"You know you mean a lot to me, right? As a friend, of course," I said hesitantly, then added, "And I'm here for you, too. Always."

Louis scoffed, "You don't have to lie to me." He ran his fingers through his hair, then flicked his head to the side, almost animatedly. 

I halted mid-stride, "I'm not lying. Why would you think that?" I questioned defensively. I began to get irritated and upset as well. Louis turned around to face me, in a trance. He rolled his eyes and walked closer to me. My breathing seemed to cease, anticipating what he was going to do. 

He groaned annoyedly, "Because it doesn't feel like you care, or are 'here for me'," he stated, using his hands as a visual representation of the quotation marks. 

"Well I do care and I am here for you - whenever - although it may not 'feel like it'," I retorted quickly, mocking him. 

"Whatever..." he mumbled as I sighed in frustration. The silence settled between us once again, but this time, it was awkward and intolerable. You could almost feel the defeat radiating off of Louis. We kept walking down the path, eventually going around the playground equipment, still not communicating.

We parted from each other after a long string of awkwardness, internally telling him that I was going to leave the situation. He seemed to comply, walking in his own direction. As I strode away from him, I casually looked behind me, at him. Louis was definitely an emotional mess in those moments.


End file.
